Galaxy 2 - Storyline
A small military base sits secluded in a massive desert, the stars shining amidst the night sky. At the base's loading dock, everyone gets ready for an incoming vessel. The woman in charge asks Bill if everything is in order. He says yes. She calls Sally and asks if the loading bay is cleared. Sally replies yes. The lady in charge states that the main area is ready for docking. In the control room, people at computers await the incoming Orchastranian vessel. This is a top secret event. Lady comes in and says, “everything is ready.” The President comes in and everybody is in awe. He awaits with Lendana, his advisor. The Orchastrainian ship, carrying Ambassadors Luna and Salesh finally arrives and lands. The Ambassadors intend to discuss trade and their alliance with the Solar Galaxy. After the ship is secured, the people in the base's command room notice something is wrong. The President grows worried as he notices something on the ship's hull. Ambassador Luna and Ambassador Salesh exit. Just then, the Orchastrainian ship explodes. People become frantic and the medical team is sent out. An associate escorts president away. Before he leaves, he cries out to rescue Ambassador Luna. Third Galaxy ships appear suddenly and fire upon the military base. Nurse Jasmine arrives with the medic team and tends to the Ambassadors. "We need to get them to the Admiral's Base Infirmary!" she yells. As the military base continues to be attacked, people in the control room call for battle positions and attempt to protect the medical team. The USS Citizen arrives and touches down as it attempts to avoid Third Galaxy ship fire. The base's turrents finally activate and start attacking the Third Galaxy ships. Bill and the medic team get on board the USS CItizen with the Orchastranian Ambassadors. They hastily greet Captain Karen, and Jhaldis. The ship takes off and heads towards the Infirmary. Several Third Galaxy ships take note of the USS CItizen's escape and pursue it, attempting to destroy it. Jhaldis opens a channel with the Infirmary, and the Admiral greets them. He opens the Infirmary's blast doors and prepares the Infirmary's turrets for fire. The USS CItizen continues its path towards the Admiral's base, destroying one of its pursuers along the way. As USS CItizen approaches the landing zone, the base's guns shoot down its last pursuer. Both ships crash land with a loud explosion. After a few minutes, Jhaldis wakes up. She sees most of the bridge's crew dead, and debris is lying on the floor. Jhaldis wakes up Bill by smacking him on the head. "Get up!" she yells. She then attempts to look for the captain. Jhaldis brushes off a hull piece covering an unidentified body, and notices it is Karen, dead. Bill looks at the USS CItizen's pilot, but he is dead too. Jhaldis and Bill fight to hold back tears. The medic team escapes the wreckage and takes Jhaldis and Bill to the Infirmary with the Ambassadors. Nurse Jasmine asks about the captain, "Is she all right?" "She didn’t make it," says Jhaldis sadly. A medic, at the captain’s side, tries to mend her wounds, but her pulse stays silent. He looks toward Jasmine and shakes his head. Jhaldis sadly stares at the captain as she loses consciousness. In the council chamber, the President arrives and tells his Council what happened with the Orchastrainian Ambassadors. He explains that the Solar Galaxy was just about to form an alliance with the Orchastrainians, and wonders how the aliens of the Third Galaxy managed to attack the base at the exact time the meeting was taking place. He and the Council form a strategy. One group will go to the Orchastrainians to explain the attack. The other group will go to the Third Galaxy to discover why the attack took place. Admiral Petrine volunteers to go to Orchastrainia, and Ambassador Melaia is appointed as well. "There, there are the three to go," says the President. “Three?” Ambassador Ben asks. “Who’s the third?” Melaia replies, “Well if I am going, he must already assume we are a pair.” Cheerfully, Ben says, “Ooh how exciting! Another adventure!” "Thank you, everyone," says the President. "Your missions will commence within three days. You will be given that time to prepare and rest. Meet me in my room where I will address the subject further, if you wish. In the meantime, either speak to me or my assistant for further questions.” After the President leaves, everyone in the Council chamber begins to talk. Melaia comments that it is unfortunate for such things to happen to the Orchistrainian Ambassadors. She then greets Admiral Patrine and introduces herself and Ambassador Ben. All three of them then go to the President's office and discuss the events of the Ambassadors' attack. The President tells them that he will send them to the Admiral's base Infirmary so they can talk to Ambassador Luna, and provides them a ship for transport. Melaia takes some time alone before they leave. She calls her husband, Mark and asks how things are. They then talk about their daughter, Leah. Back in the Infirmary, Jhaldis wakes up and is greeted by Alex, Trixie, and Tyler. They are relieved she will be all right. The Admiral comes in and tells them they will be escorting Ambassadors Hoch, Huang, and Zuhla to the Third Galaxy, in an attempt to discover why the attack on Ambassador Luna's meeting happened. Jhaldis asks about Melaia, and is told that she is doing well. Nurse Jasmine arrives and tells Jhaldis that she has recovered from her minor injuries completely. Melaia, Ben, and Petrine board Petrine's private jet, which will take them to the Admiral's base. Kate, the jet's attendant, greets them and takes them to a luxurious room. Petrine offers Melaia and Ben a ‘pop.’The jet takes off and flies towards the ship hangar where they will meet their Ambassador escorts. As Kate leaves, she exchanges a strange glare with Melaia and makes her feel uneasy. As Melaia talks with Petrine, Kate sabotages the plane. Ben notices the ship wavering in its flight. As everyone panics, Petrine says she will go check on the pilot. “You two go and see what’s going on in the engine room," she says. Melaia whips out a gun. "What is that for?” asks Ben, alarmed. “Better to come prepared,” replies Melaia. As Petrine enters the ship's cockpit, no one there. She is suddenly attacked by Kate. They start fighting. Melaia spots a sparking conduit, so Ben hacks the console with his minicomputer. "Why do you have that?” asks Melaia. “Better to come prepared,” says Ben. He identifies a jammer on the plane's outer hull. It must be disabled. Melaia goes onto the plane's exterior to get it, and watches as the jet shakes dangerously due to the jammer and its lack of a pilot. As Petrine and Kate fight in hand to hand combat, Petrine notices that Kate doesn't guard her legs. She easily trips her, and then fires her Tranquilizer at Kate, disabling her for the duration of the flight. As Petrine sees that she cannot operate the piloting console, Ben comes on screen. He explains the situation and tells Petrine to wait for his signal. Melaia finally reaches the jammer and asks Ben what to do with it. Ben starts giving her detailed instructions on how to disable it. She shoots it. After control is restored. Patrine operates the piloting console. As the plane realigns itself, Melaia is shaken from her position and dangles helplessly. As the plane approaches the Admiral's base, Ben attempts to rescue Melaia. Police approach the plane and start shooting it with decelerators, hoping to break its fall safely. Ben opens the emergency exit and spots Melaia. He tosss her a rope. She jumps, grabs it, and swings into the jet safely. As the plane is hit with decelerator shots, it lands smoothly. The Admiral and Seth, his advisor, come to meet Melaia, Ben, and Petrine, and they tell them about the assassination attempt. Nurse Jasmine appears and escorts them to Ambassador Luna in the Infirmary. They talk with Luna and find out she is wounded gravely. She tells them to explain to the Orchastrainians that the Third Galaxy is responsible. They shouldn't be angry with the Solar Galaxy. She also remarks that when she was on Orchastrainia, Ambassador Lusha, one of their ambassadors, was acting strangely. Ambassador Salesh explains only Orchastrainian healing will cure her, since its atmosphere contains healing properties beneficial to its people. He volunteers to go with Melaia and her team. The people of the Solar Galaxy will be escorted to Orchastrainia via an Orchastrainian vessel. Sally calls and tells Melaia that it was a Third Galaxy assassin posing as Kate by using a modified Ocular Disruptor. Meanwhile, Alex preps his team for their trip to the Third Galaxy. “I want a clean and successful mission,” he says. He also notifies his crew that Mark will be joining the team as the USS Silencer's pilot. Mark has earned very high marks on his piloting exams, and Alex believes Mark will be a good asset to his crew. The Admiral enters the hangar bay and introduces Alex and his crew to the Ambassadors they will be escorting: Hoch, Zuhla, and Huang. As they introduce each other, Alex tells Jhaldis he already doesn't like Hoch, to which she agrees. Alex, his crew, and the new ambassadors board the USS Silencer and take off on their journey towards the Third Galaxy. A shady looking person, watching the USS Silencer take off, looks mischieviously at the Admiral. The Admiral and Seth start walking back to their offices as they talk about the mission Alex and his team were sent on. The shady man comes forth and shoots the Admiral. His guards fire back and kill the assassin. His Ocular Disruptor deactivates to reveal a Third Galaxy alien. As the Admiral is dying, Seth rushes to him and kneels at his side. "The medics are coming, hang in there!" he screams. The medics arrive and tend to the Admiral. He gurgles, "T-the-the President," before dying. Remaining strong, Seth rushes to the council chamber to talk to the President, but he isn't allowed to go in. "The President is in an important meeting and cannot be disturbed," says the receptionist. Seth goes to a different room and attempts to listen in on the council chamber. As the President and Council talk about the alliance with the Orchastrainians, the counclimembers complain about how he is changing rules and is going against what he priorly said about them. Seth tries calling Lendana to explain that the President is an imposter, but she is insulted by his questions and can’t talk at the moment. She hangs up. Seth rushes off to find another way to get to the President. As Melaia and her team travel in space, she talks with Ambassador Salesh. He is doubtful of the ship's captain, Brassen, and his crew, as they seen unexperienced and aloof. ”I trust you, Melaia, but I do not trust him,” he says. He asks about the shields, to which the officer replies they are at ninety eight percent. In actuality, they are offline. Salesh sighs in desperation. A transport module appears, and a ship comes forth, flanked by enemy ships. A fight breaks out, but the attacking ships ships takes flight. As they pursue the ship, it gets away. Melaia's ship shoots at it, but it disappears mysteriously. Melaia says that they were Orchastrainian ships. Strange. Her ship continues to Orchastrainia. Back at the Admiral's base, Seth meets up with Sally and tells her they need to create a diversion. Sally starts a contained fire in the atrium, and people panic and evacuate the base. Seizing the opportunity, Seth meets up with the President in the councilchamber. He knocks the President out and attempts to deactivate an Ocular Disruptor on the President. Unfortunately, Lendana suddenly appears and points a gun at Seth's head. "If this does not work, you can shoot me," says Seth, confident that the President is an impostor. He disables the device and the President takes on his true form - a Third Galaxy alien. A note informing the true President's location is found on the impostor's body. Lendana is shocked. Seth tells her the news of the Admiral's death, and that they need to find the President, who has been taken to the Third Galaxy. Lendana and Seth leave to the base control room and prepare for the remainder of the mission. Seth contacts Alex and tells him that his mission has changed - his top priority is to rescue the President. As the USS Silencer enters the Third Galaxy, Tyler activates its cloaking device. The crew sees a massive ship battle between Orchastrainia and the Third Galaxy outside of the nearest planet's orbit. Mark navigates through the fight undetected, and they enter the planet's atmosphere and land. Jhaldis uses the ship's scanners to locate the main hub where the President is held. After obtaining the necessary information, Alex and his crew dock and escort Ambassador Hoch into a large tower: the place where the President is located. Fighting masses of Third Galaxy aliens, Alex and his team finally reach the tower's fifth floor via an elevator which Tyler hacks. Tyler expresses his interest in the technology of the Third Galaxy. On the fifth floor, a Third Galaxy alien leader explains they had Ambassador Lusha create a ploy to draw everyone away from the Solar Galaxy. The Third Galaxy's main fleet is on its way there to destroy Earth. The alien explains that the President was switched out during his meet up with Ambassador Luna. He was escorted out but there was never a Solar Galaxy ship to escort him back to the White House. Jhaldis, angry, kills the alien leader and rescues the President from his bindings. Everyone then returns to the USS Silencer. Once aboard, Alex sends a message to Sally about the incoming fleet. The USS Silencer makes its way back to the Solar Galaxy, and Alex hopes he and his crew arrive in time. Melaia and her team arrive at Orchastrainia and talk with their council. She tells them about the setupd and how Ambassador Lusha was disrupting their information and made them send their fleet to the Third Galaxy. Melaia then asks for assistance, and she and her team return to the Solar Galaxy, escorted by the remaining ships of the Orchastrainians. Seth and Lendana prepare the Solar Fleet and Earth's ground defense forces. They remain tense as they await the incoming assault. The Solar Galaxy's pylons activate, and the great Barrier is established. The Solar Fleet is sent out, headed by the USS Bastion, an assault class ship. The Third Galaxy's fleet appears and a massive battle erupts. After several tense moments, the USS Bastion is overwhelmed and destroyed. The Barrier's pylons have taken excessive damage, and the Barrier deactivates. Alex his team arrive and aid in the fight. The USS Silencer heads for the Third Galaxy's main ship and attempt to destroy it. It navigates the dangerous battle, taking minor fire along the way. Melaia's ship arrives with the Orchastrainian. The war continues. Feeling ambitious, Melaia takes the captain's seat, and decides to have the ship go to Earth and attempt to save it. They attempt to destroy the main ship attacking the Admiral's base. The USS Silencer manages to destroy the Third Galaxy's head ship in space, and Melaia's ship manages to destroy the Third Galaxy's main ship attacking Earth. Everyone is happy and relieved - the battle has been won. Everyone docks at the White House, and the President walks out of the USS Silencer, met with great applause. The President greets the Orchastrainians, all of the crewmembers congratulate each other, Mark embraces his wife, and everyone rejoices. Ben talks with the Ambassadors, Alex proposes to Jhaldis, who agrees happily. After much celebration, Mark and Melaia leave quietly. As they ride their car home, Melaia rests her head on her husband’s shoulder, glad to be fiinally reunited with him. The scene zooms out, to their car flying into the city skyline. Category:Galaxy 2